A Tale of Nations, Demigods and Chibis
by msneko7
Summary: The personification of Camp Halfblood needs Percy and Annabeth's help after England's crappy magic turns some nations to kids!
1. Chapter 1

Reflecting back, this probably never would have happened if Percy hadn't meet Alena Karpusi. A girl with brown pixie cut hair and an eye patch, they meet at the local pool. They were friends, nothing more and it was nice to have a friend that he didn't have to worry about dying. She and her brother and mother were from Greece, her half sister was Italian and so we're her cousins. They would meet at the pool every Saturday and talk and explore New Yorks ally ways. She had other friends, Gravity, Amity, Salem and D.C . They were in a band called " Say Hey to the World". Alena knew people from all over the globe and her brother was in the United Nations and was narcoleptic.

It all began on a blustery winter Friday. Percy with Annabeth at his house. A ringing phone was, unknown to him, the start of something crazy.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hi, Percy, this is Alena, l really need your help, meet me outside the UN building, bye."

" Who was that?" inquired Annabeth

"A friend, c'monwe need to get to the UN building."

After introducing Alena and Annabeth, Percy was hit with a ton of bricks. Did Alena just say she was Camp Halfblood!?

Time Skip cuz I'm lazy.

"So England, in a fit of stupidity, tried a magic spell,which backfired, and now Italy, Romano, America, England, Japan, France, Vietnam, South Korea, China, Canada and Seychelles are children"


	2. Chapter 2

Life with the little nations soon became less weird. Although there was still somethings to work out. Such as the fact that the Aphrodite cabin was unable to resist the puppy eyes of tiny nations. One time, Drew was eating ice cream when Kiku, for Alena said to call them by their human names, used the puppy eyes. How could anyone say no to that face? It ended with a small ninja carrying ice cream, running out the window and loud shouts.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Then there was the time when Yong Soo, Alfred, Michelle and a few others decided to fight some fight the taller campers in the style of one of those old shounen/magical girl animes. It ended up like this.

"Gilberts down!"

"No, Al!"

"Out of power!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"What the HELL?"

oo00oo00oo00oo

Nico had a particularly violent encounter. As he told it, he was cleaning the bedsheets in the Hades cabin, when he went to grab a towel from the restroom. There he found Kiku, hiding after being found by Drew, covered in blood after gaining many cuts running through the bushes. Everyone could here the screams.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,BLOODY MIDGET IN THE BATHTUB, THERES A BLOODY MIDGET IN THE BATHTUB!"

oo00oo00oo00oo

Nobody could forget the time when Gil tried to take over the camp with Yong Soo.

"This is war!"

"Slide and assault"

Cue Yong Soo trying to climb up some slide and sliding back down. this went on for several minutes.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Another incident was the "Talking Carl" mishap, in which Yao tried to demonstrate for the campers some toys.

"This is Talking Carl"

Then the toy, "This is Talking Carl"

"He repeats everything you say."

"He repeats everything you say."

"And he's gonna get in a fight."

"And he's gonna get in a fight."

"My voice is higher than your voice."

'My voice is higher than you voice"

For you see, the Talking Carl is programmed to repeat things in a volume higher than the original. And thats where the second Talking Carl came into play.

"My voice is higher than your voice."

"My voice is higher than your voice."

Everything after this was to high pitched to comprehend. None to say it ended with a crying Chinese boy after being stuck between the warring toys and a loss of hearing for some campers. When asked if the spell was affecting the nations mentality by making them more child like, CHB replied "No, they usually act like this."

 **A/N: This chapter was very crackish. Shamelessly stolen from MMD compilations**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. Just note that some of the characters are references to other fandoms I'm in. Also I'm writing this in my pjs :) This was largely (read entirely) made by looking through things I've liked on Tumblr. I've been wanting to introduce Alena's friends for a while.**

 **Quick descriptions of the ocs before we begin.**

 **Gravity Falls, brown hair, dark brown eyes, wears lots of flannel, is dating Beach City.**

 **Beach City, has black hair with streaks of multiple colors in it, blue eyes, lots of stars on clothes**

 **Salem, brown hair, green eyes, wears a "I was Burned at The Stake and All I Got Was This Shirt.**

 **Death City: white hair, gold eyes and a leather jacket over a shirt with souls on it.**

 **Camp Jupiter: brown hair, blue eyes and purple shirt**

 **21st Nome: bronze hair and skin, green eyes and linen clothes.**

Line break brought to you by Karkat Vantas

If Homophobia Was a Conversation about Dessert

Salem (Heterosexual) "I like pie."

Gravity Falls (Homosexual) "I like cake."

Alena (Bisexual) "Hey, I like both!"

Beach City (Pansexual) "I love all desserts!"

21st Nome (Asexual) " I like the way food looks like and smells like more than the actual taste."

Octavian (Homophobe) "WHY DO YOU NOT LIKE PIE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOUR GOING TO GO HELL."

And that concludes today play.

Salem:I can do magic!

Beach City: I have a diverse population and the next president.

21st Nome: I can talk to Egyptian gods

CJ and CHB: So can we, but with Greek and Roman Gods.

Death City: I can eat souls and turn myself into a weapon.

Gravity Falls: I can breath.

Gravity's attempts at flirting:

"Hey Beach City."

"Yeah?"

"Um, well,, if you ever get attacked by a bear with chainsaw fists, I hope it stays away from your face, because I think you're cute!"

Now imagine a blushing Gravity running off.

Salem: "21, why are you sitting a shopping cart?"

21st Nome: "No one will push me. I am a loner."

CJ: "Must be a New York thing."

(This is about the Trials of Apollo coming out may third)

Apollo: Hello

Percy: Hell No.


End file.
